Reunions From Hell
by Not Sure What Put In This Box
Summary: Haruhi is invited to a reunion of the host club. One side of her wants to go, but the other tells her it's an awful idea. (Full Summary Inside.) Rated T for language and possible sexual themes. (Citrus Free, for sure.)
1. Hello, Hello?

Summary: Haruhi is somehow tracked down and invited to a host club reunion. On one hand, she doesn't want to go at all, but on the other, it's be nice to see the old host club again, no matter how many bad memories flowed back to her.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club. This Is A Non-Profit FanFiction.**

* * *

Haruhi sat there, staring at the wall with the phone to her ear when she first heard the voice on the other line.

_"Found you Haruhi." _The voice on the other line said with a smirk so obvious it could be heard in the sentence.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Haruhi asked, but she already knew. _Damn rich bastard._

_"That hurts." _The voice stated.

"Like I care." She snorted. "How did you find me?"

_"I have my ways. Similar to being in the host club again, no?"_ Haruhi growled at the voice. _"Either way, I just wanted to tell you that a reunion is coming up for the host club, and you are expected to be there." _The line went dead, Haruhi just stayed there frozen.

"Fuck. They found me." She collapsed on the couch.

* * *

Kyouya smiled, obviously happy with his work.

Little did Haruhi know, he and Ranka still talked. _What a likeable tranny._ Kyouya thought, smiling at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Here's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. I'll try to make it better.**

**Please ignore any spelling/grammatical errors that you may find. I try my best to avoid them. **

**Either way, tell me your thoughts, and if you have any ideas feel free to leave a review or PM me. **

**~Tree**


	2. Please Stop Yelling!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High-school Host Cl****ub.**

* * *

"Dad they found me! I moved, and they found me! I made sure of everything, and they still found me! How the hell am I supposed to remain calm? I practically ran away from them, and they found me!" Haruhi was panicked. Ranka could barely keep her calm.

"I know, I need you to relax. Just go to the reunion and then disappear again. Don't give them any information about where you live now."

"But I have cases to deal with dad!" By this time Haruhi had become a very successful lawyer. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Her hair was down to her shoulders now.

"The reunion won't take that long." Ranka insisted.

"It might. It's been at least 5 years dad!" Haruhi was stubborn.

* * *

Ranka's POV

"She might not go Kyoya." Ranka warned.

_"She'll show up. I can assure that."_

_"O_nly if you're sure." And we left it at that. Ranka felt guilty keeping this from her, but it needed to be done.

* * *

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, only to have his cellphone ring once again. "Hello?" Kyoya picked up the phone, already annoyed when he saw the caller ID.

"KYOYAA! THE TWINS ARE BEING MEAN! MAKE THEM STOP!" His best friend screamed. Kyoya held the phone away from his ear.

"I can't exactly do that if neither I, nor the twins, are actually with you right now."

"But they're being so mean!" Tamaki insisted. Kyoya sighed.

"Tamaki, you really need to learn how to fight your own battles." Kyoya heard a muffled noise as the phone almost hit the floor.

_So he's moved to the corner again, has he?_ Sometimes it was difficult to deal with the three of them. Honey and Mori knew how to behave, but the other three still didn't. "How annoying." Stated Kyoya before hanging up.

* * *

**A/N: A WILD TAMAKI APPEARS! **

**Chapter two is up! I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but hey, I got positive reviews and thought; Why the hell not? So! Be proud of me! It's only been like, 2 days. (Though, I haven't exactly updated my Soul Eater story... But I'm 10 chapters in!) I know that the chapters are short, but I do hope they'll get longer.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**mcangel1976: To be perfectly honest, I'm writing to see how it's going to turn out as well... Is that bad? **

**GingerHairedTwin: I'm happy that you're enjoying this so far! Please continue reading. :)**

**Thandail: I know, I'm having trouble deciding on one!**

**Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Let me know in a review!**

**~Tree**

**EDIT: A random question: If I were to make a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Roleplay Forum, would you join?**


	3. Questions or Possible Answers?

**Disclaimer: As attractive as they all are, I don't own them.**

* * *

Haruhi collapsed onto her bed. "How do I hide everything from them now? They're bound to ask questions."

She must've fallen asleep on that thought.

* * *

Ranka woke her and told her to pack her stuff. "Come on! Wake up Haruhi!" The tranny half sang. The small girl only grumbled in response.

"Dad, I don't even want to go." Haruhi whined. Ranka put his hands on his hips.

"Haruhi, you need to catch up sometime. You know they'll find you eventually."

"I've experienced that more than once." She growled.

* * *

Haruhi was at the airport. _Why am I even holding this stupid ticket?! _She wanted to throw it on the ground, stomp on it, and then walk away, to leave the airport and never go back. She gathered her thoughts. _No need to make a scene, idiot._ Her inner voice taunted. She compiled herself and continued with the flight.

* * *

Tamaki was running around the room like an excited puppy.

"She's really coming Kyoya?! YAY!" He had been doing this for the past hour or so, and Kyoya was getting tired of it.

"I'll be heading home now, Tamaki. Goodbye." Kyoya stood up and gathered his laptop. He got in his limo back to the Ootori mansion. "The reunion will certainly be interesting..." Kyoya said before getting out. He walked to his room, opened the door, only to be tackled by the mirror images. _Why now?_ Kyoya thought.

"Hello Hikaru, Karou. Do you need something?" Kyoya kept his cool composture.

"We want to know-" Hikaru started.

"-How you found her." Karou finished.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for skimping on you. I haven't left you guys don't worry! I was busy getting a Kuroshitsuji RP forum set up. Canons are still left for anyone interested. (Can't name who's left though...) I'll put up a link on my profile for you.**

**My Soul Eater story is still being continued, I'm just having some trouble deciding where to go with it is all. **

**I am also in currently in the midst of planning for a Kuroshitsuji fic, so tell me if you're interested.**

**Review Responses:**

**Fruitybasket: Trust me, I'm trying, but it seems that I can only get out a few little drabbles for this one. :/**

**Bunnyhat14: Is it bad if I tell you to wait and see?**

**Opinr: XD Thank you. The thing about the fish confused me at first, but when I finally got it I felt like an idiot. :P What is school doing to me?**


	4. Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I would require drawing talent.**

* * *

Kyoya's POV

"It's simple. If you get off of me, I'll tell you." THe twins stood up and stared intently.

"Well?-" Hikaru started.

"-Are you gging to tell us?" Karou finished.

I push up my glasses, getting that evil gleam they knew too well. "Just because she has all her information hidden doesn't mean her father does."

They stare, I continue. "If you two could please go back to your own home that would be much obliged." I told them before ushering them out.

* * *

"What was that about Hikaru?"

"I don't even know Karou." The twins stared for a moment before smiling.

"We get to see out toy again!" They said in unison. They clapped and smiled.

* * *

Haruhi was regretting the moment the plane would land. She stared out the window, looking down at the airport. She took a deep breath and sat up. The plane was getting closer and closer to the ground. The plane stopped, and people started getting off. She grabbed her bag, and got off.

The airport was busy. People running back and fourth. She sighed as the fifth person almost tripped over her. She made her way to the door, unsure if she should continue her journey.

* * *

Kyoya was certain that Tamaki was going to wet his pants.

"She'll be here soon, right? What if she doesn't recognize us?!"

"She'll recognize us. You can be sure of it. We haven't changed that much." Tamaki jumped on his best friend. Said friend pushed him off.

"Gee, Boss," The twins smiled. "We knew you had urges, but towards Kyoya? Who woulda thought?" Tamaki flipped.

"I DO NOT HAVE URGES! MOMMY! THEY'RE BEING SO MEAN!" Kyoya pushed up his glasses at the old nickname.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but I don't share your feelings towards me." Kyoya smiled. "Can we just be friends?" Tamai was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

* * *

"I _really_ hope I have the right house." Haruhi mumbled before ringing the doorbell. Tamaki answered the door.

"Can I help you Miss?" He said in his best host voice.

"That didn't work in high-school Tamaki-Senpai, what makes you think it would work now?" The twins peeked around Tamaki's shoulders.

"Hello Haruhi." They said with matching creeper grins before moving Tamaki and forcibly dragging her in.

"Hey! Hey! I can walk you know!"

"Just like high-school." The twins said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update! I wrote the chapter out, and then tried to save it, but the site made me log in again. :( It lost everything! **

**Enough about my little depression though! **

**Review Responses:**

**Mcangel1976: Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Author, feed with reviews. :3 **

**THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Please? **

**~Tree**


	5. Paper Notes

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Once the twins had removed themselves from Haruhi, the seven of them were all sitting down in a small circle. Haruhi herself couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, they had tracked her down and forced her to get on a plane and come back to Japan. At the moment, no one was speaking. She sighed and pulled some of her files out of her bag, starting to read them and decide what to do with them.

"So... You're dressed like a girl..." Tamaki started off. Haruhi scowled after that.

"Of course. Unlike my father, I don't think I could have a career in cross-dressing." She responded, not looking up from her paper. Hikaru snatched it from the table.

"What even is this?" He asked, looking at it confused.

"It's a case file which I would like back. _Now."_ Haruhi responded, her voice getting a tiny bit scary. They passed it back in a panic.

"Don't kill us! Don't kill us!"

"Haru-chan's gotten scary, huh?" They heard a peppy voice say.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi guessed. His voice had for sure gotten lower, so she didn't want to be wrong.

"Yep!" She heard the voice respond, then felt herself land on the floor, and looked up to the (now tall) blonde figure that had knocked her over. He was hugging her tightly.

"Can't breathe!" She managed. Honey stood up. "It was easier to hug you in high school."

"Sorry Haru-chan." He said, helping her up. Haruhi shook her head.

"So, since I'm already distracted from work, how have things been?" She asked, sitting back down.

"Jeez, it's like you're turning into Kyouya, he's _always_ working." Hikaru said.

"Just because she's focused on a case right now doesn't mean that she's always working." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. "For all we know that case is next month." He smirked. Haruhi was about to ask how he knew, but he always seems to know everything.

"For your information, yes, it is next month. I don't have time for this reunion."

"Where are you staying while you're here?" Tamaki asked.

"With my dad. I mean, it's no different from high school. He's not home often, so it's quiet for me to work on my cases. It's actually fairly nice." Haruhi thought nothing of that remark, not even when the twins got creepy grins to spread across their faces.

"Interesting." The twins said, grins still there.

* * *

Long after Haruhi had left for her father's house, the six where still there, just sitting around in complete silence. Kyouya on his laptop, Honey eating cake, Mori watching, Tamaki fiddling, and the twins making faces. Kyouya broke the silence.

"So how long are you three going to mope about her having to leave?" He asked patiently.

"I'm not moping." Tamaki said.

"Oh? Then what do you call sitting in the corner like you did in high school?" Tamaki stayed silent. "Just as I thought."

"Well, we have no reason to mope." The twins said in perfect unison.

"We plan on seeing Haruhi tomorrow." Karou started.

"We know where she'll be." Hikaru finished. "We're curious what she does on her free time now, so we don't actually plan to talk to her."

"Oh? So how is it you know where she'll be?"

"She dropped a note. It fell out of her folder. It says where she'll be tomorrow, and it definitely isn't at Ranka's."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! Things haven't been going well, but they seem to be getting a little better. ANyway, who can guess where Haruhi will be? **

**Any suggestions on who she should end up with? (I may or may not pair her with someone.)**

**Review Responses:**

**IZzieTheWriter: I sign off with Tree because I was named after a Tree. No more reason than that.**

**Opinr: Thank you! And What's MAD?**

**bunny hat 14: Oh thank you! Things like this always make me happy!**

**Thandail: I hope this was everything you wanted! It'll get better I swear! I feel like I gipped you.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Got any Questions, Comments, Suggestions? Leave a Review!**

**~Tree**


End file.
